User blog:RBlitzwolfer/Newbie-Friendly Ideas
Here are some of my ideas to spiffy up the game a little. These ideas probably won't get implemented because that requires work on Vis's end. This is just basically a dump for my ideas that probably won't be in the game. "Tips" Section When the game is loading, at the bottom of the screen is a "Tips" section. It will show a random tip, each lasting for 10 seconds, before randomly choosing another one. When the game finally loads, the tip section will fade out slowly, then the green "Play" button will appear. Here are some few examples: * Tip: When you're using the deck builder, you can use the scroll wheel or the "A" and "D" key to navigate through your inventory! * Tip: The deck builder has a search bar, which can help you find cards based on their name, effect description, archetype, and more! * Tip: When searching with the deck builder, you can include or exclude cards in your inventory based on their color, helping you find cards in a certain color. * Tip: Looking for the best? The Exine pack includes the best cards of all colors in the game! * Tip: Sleeves are cosmetic card-backs, in which you can buy from a variety of them at the shop! * Tip: Lucky charms increase your chances of opening new and rare cards from packs! * Tip: Remember to read the effects of cards by moving your cursor over them! Knowing what they do is very important. * Tip: There are challengers scattered all across the world! If you defeat one of them in a battle, you'll get BloxBux and maybe even a new card! * Tip: The Merchant is a challenger that uses tokens and unobtainable cards to defeat his opponents in battle! * Tip: The Scholar uses a deck of 200 cards. If he draws "Fatal Discovery", he automatically wins! * Tip: The Matriarch is one of the hardest challengers in the map! She uses birds to easily swarm the board, and can be merged into a giant Colossus! * Tip: Trashcan, one of the easiest challengers, uses a simple deck of cheap yellow cards. * Tip: The "Double Your BloxBux" gamepass will double your BloxBux earnings! You'll gain 200 BloxBux for winning, and 100 BloxBux from losing! * Tip: Keep track of your icons! They tell you what you can and can't summon! * Tip: You can only keep a maximum of ten cards in your hand. If you have too much, any cards you draw will get destroyed! * Tip: Red is the best color for damage and power. However, it's very weak against power debuffs and can't do well against high-health cards. * Tip: Blue is the best color for tempo and tricks. However, it has small fighters and doesn't have a lot of health debuffs. * Tip: Green is the best color for health and control. However, it's very sluggish, and can be easily beat up early in the match. * Tip: Yellow is the best color for speed and buffs. However, it's very weak against health debuffs and doesn't do well late in the match. Skinner Boxes Newbies like to have some rewards or acknowledgement when progressing the game. Here are a few types of Skinner boxes I would like to implement in. Daily Reward System The daily reward system, in general, is a staple in popular games. This is because it conditions players, especially new ones, to keep playing the game everyday. Unlike most daily reward systems, where they condition you to play everyday by making the rewards only obtainable in when you play each day in a row, this daily reward system is a bit lenient. Blox Card's daily reward system doesn't care if you play each day in a row or not. Daily Rewards: * Day 1: 100 BloxBux * Day 2: 200 BloxBux * Day 3: 300 BloxBux * Day 4: 400 BloxBux ** Notification: "The next time you join, you'll get a special rank, badge, and a random EPIC or LEGENDARY CARD!" * Day 5: 500 BloxBux ** Obtain a special rank ("Everyday Grind") and badge. ** Open up a special "pack" that gives you one random epic or legendary card. Leveling Reward System Whenever you level up, you'll get a flashy "Congratulations! You reached Level number!" message. In addition, confetti appears around the player. After that, the game transitions into a UI, giving you the option of opening three packs of a certain color-pack. * Blue Thought * Red Dominion * Green Vital * Yellow Revel When you click on a pack, the other packs disappear from view and the pack you selected is zoomed in. Then, the pack opens, revealing the 12 cards you obtained from the pack. Alternatively, you can decline the reward, and get 90 BloxBux instead. This is also in the event where the player has leveled up, but has disconnected. Category:Blog posts